memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Finnegan
Commander Sean Finnegan was a Human male serving in Starfleet during the 23rd century. While attending Starfleet Academy, Finnegan was a prolific prankster, targeting many freshmen, including James T. Kirk . Even after his graduation from the Academy in 2251 }}, Finnegan was still regarded as a legend . After the Academy, Finnegan was assigned to a starship. By the 2280s, he had attained the rank of commander and served as an investigator for the Federation Security Legion. Early life and career Starfleet Academy Finnegan entered the Academy in 2247Based off of his graduation year given in Republic. Assumes a four-year course of study as confirmed in many canonical sources.. During his time at the Academy, Finnegan developed an affinity for boxing and joined the middleweight division. Throughout his time at the Academy, he remained the undefeated champion . left|thumb|Finnegan as he appeared in the [[2250s.]] As an upperclassman, Finnegan served as Kirk's "personal devil", constantly pranking the freshman, the sort to "put a bowl of cold soup in your bed, a bucket of water propped on a half-open door". The situation made Kirk particularly grim, but that just delighted Finnegan all the more, as he nicknamed the plebe "Grim Jim". In later years, Kirk attributed his survival of Finnegan's attacks to learning a few tricks about "gutter fighting". Finnegan was also known to play mind games with other cadets, asking them if they felt well. When that cadet would invariably reply in the affirmative, Finnegan would purse his lips, shrug and change the subject. He would then get several of his "cronies" to ask the same cadet the same question over the course of the day, which would invariably lead to the now-worried cadet making a sick call, believing they'd contracted whatever exotic disease that they had studied in exobiology in that particular week . In 2267, Kirk encountered a robot recreation of Finnegan when the visited the Shore Leave Planet. Kirk utilized this opportunity to take revenge of Finnegan by engaging in a fight. .}} Starfleet career Finnegan graduated from the Academy in 2251, "by the skin of his teeth" according to Kirk. He took a position on a starship that was assigned to patrol the Romulan border. Over the next thirty years, Finnegan slowly progressed up the ranks, the lack of momentum attributed to his irreverent attitude and the offense he had caused to many people, including those that had become his superior officers. Despite their attempts to get Finnegan to resign by squelching his advancement, he was able to endure as he had embarrassing information that these officers didn't want to see become general knowledge. In short, as long as these officer's left Finnegan alone, he left them alone . By 2286, Finnegan had been promoted to the rank of commander and had been assigned to the Federation Security Legion as an investigator, working with Heather Van Horne. In this year, Finnegan and Van Horne were assigned to investigate the attack on planet Omicron Ceti IV by the captured Federation starship . During the course of the investigation, they were both pulled off of the case to investigate a murder attempt on Captain Kirk aboard the . thumb|Finnegan confronting "Bloemker". Once aboard the Enterprise-A, Finnegan and Van Horne were able to interview the chief suspect, Ensign William Bearclaw, and determined that he was innocent of the crime. Further investigation led Finnegan to determine that Garth of Izar was the responsible party, having used his cellular metamorphosis powers to assume the identity of several officers, masterminding the attack on Omicron Ceti IV, and getting aboard the Enterprise by posing as Crewman Bloemker. Finnegan went to confront Garth, but he was quickly overcome, stunned by a phaser blast. When Finnegan regained consciousness, he learned that Garth had been stopped in a further attempt on Kirk's life by First Officer Spock. Finnegan was then assigned to take custody of Garth and lead the interrogation of the disgraced Starfleet officer. Notes and references External links * * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Academy personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel